Strawberries For My Hime
by MissWitterstrand
Summary: [Oneshot.] It's Tsunade's birthday and Jiraiya gives her one of her favorite gifts and maybe something else aswell. TsuJir


**Strawberries For My Hime**

**Pairing: TsuJir**

**Comments: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNADE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did**

* * *

Shizune knocked on Tsunade's office door. "Yes?" the Godaime asked loudly, not looking up from her paper work. Shizune entered and closed the door behind her. "Tsunade-Sama," She said. "Jiraiya-Sama is here to see you." Tsunade stood up quickly, making slashing gestures in front of her telling Shizune that she probably shouldn't let him in. Her apprentice shook her head. "Tsunade-Sama, he wishes to see you especially since it's your birth-" Tsunade slapped a hand over the other woman's mouth. "Shhhh," she hissed. "Go out there and tell him I'm not here." Tsunade removed her hand and ushered Shizune out the door. "But Tsunade!" She whined, the door slamming in her face.

Shizune sighed and turned around to face the white-haired man. "Uh," Shizune stammered. "Tsunade-Sama isn't here right now..." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Shizune," he said. "It's not that I don't believe you...It's that, well, I don't believe you."

"For some reason she doesn't want to see you Jiraiya-Sama."

"We'll see about that." He finished walking towards Tsunade's door and entering Tsunade's office. "Jiraiya-Sama!" Shizune yelled. He ignored her and shut the door behind him causing the Hokage to jump to her feet.

"Jiraiya?" She shouted angrily. "Aw I'm hurt Tsunade that you don't even want to see me." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Tsunade sat back down behind her desk. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? It's your birthday." He walked over hitting her on the head lightly. "Or did you forget...again."

"Oh I forget one time and automatically I have Alzheimer's?"

He grinned. "Yeah, pretty much."

"That must've been over thirty years ago..."

"Time flies when you're having fun Tsunade-Hime."

* * *

_It was Tsunade's 14th birthday. They didn't have a mission today, although the team did meet up at the training grounds to celebrate. They'd all gotten her something, even Orochimaru. A special book of medical jutsu from_ _Sarutobi-Sensei and some girly stuff Orochimaru had thought she'd like. To be perfectly honest the rest of the team thought it amazing that the reclusive boy would have even bought a gift let alone put thought into it. "Tsunade, I got you something too!" Jiraiya had said excitedly._

"_It's not a bra with stuffing in it like last year is it?" She asked._

_Jiraiya laughed. "No, it's not, it's something you'll really like."_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes. "That's what you said last time!"_

"_No, no seriously."_

_She rolled her eyes again "Seriously" was not in that boy's vocabulary. "Alright Jiraiya, but there better not be any tricks hidden up those sleeves of your's."_

_Jiraiya grinned pulling something from behind his back. It was a carton of strawberries. Tsunade's eyes widened, strawberries were her favorite fruit and she could rarely have any. They weren't commonly sold in Konoha. She took the carton, set it down, and threw her arms around Jiraiya's neck, happily jumping up and down saying: "Thank you" over and over. "You're welcome, Tsunade." he said. That had been the best present she received that day._

* * *

She propped her head up on her hand and frowned. "Who said anything about fun?"

It wasn't that Tsunade disliked Jiraiya, that wasn't the case at all. He was her best friend, but because it was her birthday she didn't like being reminded of how old she was, how many things she never got to do or be. _I suppose that's mainly my fault_ she thought. She always wondered what might have happened if she hadn't fled Konoha, if she would have just stayed maybe things would be better than they were. Jiraiya sighed. "That's true," he said. "But you're supposed to have fun on your birthday."

"Not when you're Hokage."

"I got you something..."

Tsunade eyed him curiously, but smiling. "What did you get me?" He grinned. "I'm glad you asked." he pulled out a carton of strawberries from behind his back. "Jiraiya, you didn't..."

He grinned even more. "Of course I did. Blast from the past, eh?"

She took the carton from him. "I can not believe you! Where do you keep getting these? I've been looking everywhere for them since I came back."

"It's a secret Tsunade-Hime, I am awesome aren't I?"

"Oh shut up," she smiled. "Thank you, you know I did enjoy those ones you gave me so long ago."

"I'm glad."

He picked up a strawberry, a dark one, one of the sweetest. "A sweet one, just like you, Hime..." Tsunade blushed and then she put a sly grin on her face, deciding to lighten the mood. "That was so cheesy I can't even be near you because I'm lactose intolerant!" She said, laughing. Jiraiya laughed. "That was pretty good Tsunade..."

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But, I'm serious, I still have that same infatuation for you as I did when we were younger."

She blushed and bent her head down. "I did always wish I had stayed in Konoha...with you." Jiraiya smiled and picked up her chin and looked into her eyes. "Things happen for a reason."

"You're right about that..."

He kissed her forehead. "The perfect strawberries for my perfect Hime." She kissed his lips and Jiraiya was stunned, but he kissed back all the same. Now Tsunade knew that things didn't have to be better than they were...Things were already as perfect as they could be.

**Fin.**

**YAY! I made this up while dipping strawberries into a chocolate fountain Xp. Funny how little things can inspire you for a fic huh? Review please!**

**Tsunade-Hime13**


End file.
